In the sanitary sector, the use of thin copper pipes is increasingly being replaced by the use of flexible hose lines in order to supply water, for example, from a corner valve to a washbasin or similar point of water consumption. A hose coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction is necessary in order to connect the flexible hose to the corner valve or similar water-supply line and/or to the point of water consumption.
The hose couplings which are already known are usually of a sleeve-like design and, at their one end, have a connection thread or a union nut, while a connector is provided at the other coupling end. This connector has a retaining profiling on the outer circumference of at least one connector sub-region, and therefore one of the two hose ends of a flexible hose can be pushed onto said profiled coupling end. This retaining profiling is often formed from at least one annular flange which tapers, towards its outer circumference, in the direction of the free connector end, such that the hose end can be easily pushed on. The disadvantage, however, is that such an annular flange which tapers to a sharp point on the outer circumference acts like an encircling cutting edge. If the hose line is subjected to a torque, and if the connector is rotated relative to the hose line, there is a risk of the at least one annular flange digging into the inner circumference of the hose line, which may be associated with poor sealing or with reduced bursting resistance of the hose line.
It is therefore an object to provide a hose coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction which, even in the event of the hose line being rotated in relation to the connector, still ensures a high level of sealing and loading capability.